1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a konjac formulation in the form of a capsule and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amorophophallus Konjac is a perennial herb of Araceae, and exhibits a certain therapeutic effect to hypertension, obesity, diabetes, constipation. Conventional drugs for treating diabetes, including Chinese medicine products and chemical synthesis products, both contain no soluble cellulose (hydrophilic), thereby resulting in unsatisfactory therapeutic effect. In addition, the complication is prone to occur when patients are administered with the drugs over a long period of time.